True Love for All?
by Just another anime author
Summary: Kagome goin deamon :( but take joy it dosent last to long or does it muhahahahahahahaha you will never know unless you read it (plz be nice 1st storie)
1. Default Chapter

Legal disclaimer stuff: well …ummm ..ok I don't … own …….. INUYASHA ….sniff there I said it happy …..(that wasn't so hard)……In fact im such a loser I don't own anything oooooh feel the not owning stuff mood!

Chappy 1

The truthfulness of Sango's feelings

The story starts out with miroku and Sango in an old church giving their true love vow. Sango was in a beautiful wedding gown and miroku was in a white tuxedo. Miroku, as happy as he was, turned his head, and when he did Sango touched his soft lips with the tips of her fingers and gently drew him closer and closer to her. Sango kissed him with her soft lips. Miroku put his hand upon Sango's face. Well you can basically call this a wedding.

Three hours past and Miroku and Sango, were walking home side by side. Miroku looks at Sango and grabs her (children can you guess what my next word is going to be …….(Kid at home, it's butt…...) NOPE wrong it's buttocks. What's Weird is that Sango doesn't care! (GASP this would never happen, is it the end of Inuyasha tm no this is a fan fic I control the action) Instead of a hand upside da face she smiled (gasp ya know some people are gonna hyper ventilate from all the gasping in this story)

Once again Sango reached for Miroku's head only this time she was running her hand through this hair. Just then Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and said "Sango wait something is not right" Miroku and Sango darted back to the hut, when they herd a strange noise. "Did you hear that?" Sango asked. Sango wait here for a moment and I'll go check it out. No Miroku don't go it's too risky. Sango held onto Miroku tightly to Miroku. Don't worry Sango I can handle anything because I have my Wind Tunnel.

Miroku stepped outside the hut. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…..( could this be the end to Miroku………… no possible way this story is far from over) Sango rushed outside to find Miroku lying on the ground. His arm and leg were badly gashed (gross) , Sango run to where you'll be safe! No Miroku I ………..( If you hate sappy stuff then hit alt f4 at the same time now) LOVE (Gasp love is a four letter word hehe) you. I never leave you here. I'll get help hang on miroku!


	2. Emotions run high

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha so there I said it blah to you too

"Miroku, Miroku" Sango whispered. I couldn't find any help, so I called for Kagome. "Kagome's here" Miroku asked. Ya I'm here all right. It's a good thing to you could have died. Miroku got up and kagome tried to get him to lie back down, but he wouldn't listen. He got up and stood by Sango, and thanked her for all that she had done. Kagome happened to take a quick glance at Miroku fondling Sango. Sango how can you let him do that! Sango replied" I have grown used to it." When Kagome realized Miroku would be fine, she left the hut. It had totally dawned on her that the two were married. Later on Inuyasha is arguing with Koga, about Kagome's disappearance! I told you for the third time "she is not in my den" Koga yelled in Inuyasha's face! "Well she not with us" Inuyasha argued back! Suddenly a voice cried from deep in the forest "Inuyasha". "It's Kagome" Koga yelled see ya dog breath. "Damn that Koga" Inuyasha exclaimed. In a flash Koga was standing right next to Kagome. Koga grabbed Kagome's hands, and calmly said " Kagome why won't you be my woman I don't understand". "If I go with you then I won't see any of my friends".

Just then Inuyasha came and knocked Koga flat on his face. Don't listen to a single word that…. that idiot says. Stay with me! Within a split second Koga had knocked both Inuyasha and Kagome out. Kagome woke up in a strange cave. "Where am I" Kagome wondered. "We are at my home" a voice from behind here said! It was

Koga !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Kagome I just can't go on without you" Koga pulled kagome close and out of the blue kissed her. "I can't believe you Koga! " Kagome yelled as she laid a smack down on Koga's cheek. Not his face exactly, more like his nose. Damn…….. ( with a black's accent) that hurt. A lot .

Meanwhile……………… 

Miroku and Sango were sleeping together when miroku woke up and wondered what was that monstrous beast. He thought to himself, and whispered to himself, " Well whatever it was it should be gone now." Just then Sango woke up and told Miroku," we should catch up to Inuyasha and the others." "Right lets go!" as they both stood up and changed and went on tier way.

That day Miroku and Sango had almost caught up with Inuyasha and the others, when Kagome came screeching behind them on her bike. " Kagome what's wrong?" Miroku yelled. "Less talk… more moving!" Well I guess Kagome wasn't paying attention, when she stumbled over a giant log.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! My ankle! It's killing me!" Kagome yelled. Then Koga came and picked Kagome up and as usual said in a soft voice asked, "Kagome… are you alright?" Before Kagome had a chance to answer Inuyasha came and snatched Kagome from Koga and warned Koga never to bother with Kagome ever again! (sighs Do you think he'll listen…hey I'm a 12 yr old girl who says "NO!") "Give her back to me!" then Koga grabbed Kagome again and he took off.

End of chappy 2!

Author's note:

There is more yet to come. (hint, hint) Chapter three is called …… (drum roll) A witch a potion and its effect in Kagome Well I can bet you cant wait! PLZ PLZ PLEEEEAAAASE complement my chappy! PLZ!


End file.
